The Father of Her Child
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: What will Marie do for Logan on Father’s Day for the father of her child? Companion to "The Mother of His Child" :Rogan:


_The Father of Her Child

* * *

_

By Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or Marie. I do however own Alex. ^.^

* * *

Summary: What will Marie do for Logan on Father's Day for the father of her child?

* * *

"Logan? Come intah the house sugah." Marie called to him from the doorway to the garage. He looked up from tuning up the bike he had "borrowed" from Scott. He watched her for a moment and conceded. She just looked too damn cute standing in the doorway to the kitchen with the sun in her hair.

"Daddy!" was the only warning he received before their son, Alex, tackled him. He wavered before he caught his balance and their son. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Then he was presented with a picture that Alex had drawn for him. He was on a motorcycle with Alex and Marie next to him, and they were all on their own. He allowed a quite smile.

"Thanks, Alex, it looks great." When he looked over at Marie, she had a smile on her face as she stood over the stove that could only be described as adoring. In his younger days he would have said love sick, but he knew better when it came to Marie. She was never besotted with him, it was just affection she said she could never put into words.

"Come on, boys," she called reluctantly, "come eat while it's warm." That smile was still on her face. He looked at the table. All of his favorite breakfast foods were present. Bacon, toast, eggs, and orange juice that he knew had to be homemade. "Well? Eat up! Ah've nevah known yah tah hesitate, Logan."

No further encouragement was needed. He dug in with fever. After dishes were done and put back into their proper places, Logan had to admit to Marie. "I had forgotten it was Father's Day." He told her sitting at the small table in the kitchen watching Alex play in the living room.

"Well," she said turning around, "yah nevah really had a father that you remembah and my father isn't much of one so therah was no reason tah. Jus' as there was no reason for me tah remembah Mother's Day." She smiled at him.

"You had forgotten too?" He asked her. She nodded a little sheepishly. "Well then I guess we helped you remember, didn't we." Again she nodded with a gentle smile.

After a time of just watching Alex play, Marie grabbed his arm. "Come with meh. Ah have tah show yah something." I followed her to the front door with coffee in hand. She opened the front door blocked his view of something shiny. "Happy Father's Day, Logan." She said quietly and she moved out of the way. He dropped his coffee on the porch as he starred at a brand new motorcycle. Top of the line, the whole kit and caboodle the shiny blue paint and brand new tires called to him. "Do yah like it?"

"Marie," he breathed. They had talked about getting him a new motorcycle a year ago when he got stuck in a town a few hours from home. Marie and Alex had come to get him in the truck and they went home. They had looked at prices the next day and balked at them. Logan had told her by lunch that he didn't need a new motorcycle, he would just fix up the one he had.

"Ah take tha' since yah dropped your coffee yah like it? Ah had to kind off guess at what yah'd want an' Alex helped." She was rambling. This was not her expertise by any stretch of the imagination. "An' Ah can always ta-"

He cut her off. "Marie, it's perfect." He gave her a kiss.

"Ewww! Mama! Daddy!" Alex looked appalled. Marie chuckled throatily at his expression.

"You and your mama did a good job picking this out for me." Logan told the little boy to change the subject.

"Really?" Alex's eyes lit up at that. "Do you really like it Daddy? It was really hard to pick just one. There were so many!"

"You both did a great job, son." Alex smiled widely at his father. Marie leaned into his side and drew his attention to her. She just looked up at him and smiled gently.

* * *

"Marie, how did you pay for that?" He asked her later. He had an idea of just how much that bike cost…

Marie smiled. "Ah wen' tah work while yah were out cage fightin'." His eyes grew wide. She smiled, "Ah made pies and other goodies for the restaurant in town. Ah helped make bag lunches for the kids at Alex's school when they went on a couple field trips, a few othah thing too. It was hard, but worth it to see the look on your face this mornin'."

Logan stared at his wife for a long time. He had a new respect for all of the hard work she did to make sure he was happy. His wife never stopped amazing him. She was always trying to find new little ways to make him happy. It occurred to him now that no matter how old they grew together she would always try to please him and find new ways to make him happier than he already was.

* * *

It was late that night when Alex was in bed and they were laying together that Marie asked him a question.

"Logan, yah awake sugah?"

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked sleepily from his position behind her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Look at me?" She sounded so uncertain it instantly put him on edge and he turned to her. She rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp. "Ah have one more gift for yah sugah." He looked at her curiously.

"What more could I want Marie? I have you. I have our son. I got a great new motorcycle. I own a house in Canada away from anyone except who's important." He sounded so confused.

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Your goin' tah be a father again in eight months." He stared at her in shock. "Happy Father's Day?" He drew her into a rough kiss.

"You bet," he said when he came up for air. His smile was a bit smug as he kissed her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading my Father's Day fic belated as it is. ^.^; Please Review!

Have a wonderful week!

Saki


End file.
